


Sterek Drabbles (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abominable Snowman Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Awkward Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Basketball Player Derek Hale, Blood and Injury, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Camping, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Derek Hale, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Consent, Crack, Day At The Beach, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Dom Derek Hale, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Family Feels, First Dates, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Future Fic, Gardens & Gardening, Graduation, Hale Family Feels, Hiking, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Implied Sexual Content, Jock Derek Hale, Kid Fic, Kidnapped Derek Hale, King Derek Hale, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mpreg, Nerd Stiles, Nymph Stiles Stilinski, Pack Politics, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Pet Store, Poor Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Pregnant Stiles, Rich Derek Hale, Servant Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Snow, Snow Angels, Spanish Translation, Spirits, Star Wars References, Stilinski Family Feels, Stream of Consciousness, Sub Stiles, Tea, Teasing, Television Watching, Traducción, Training, Trapped In Elevator, Tree Houses, Valentine's Day, Weddings, Werebunny Stiles Stilinski, Winter, Witches, Wolf Derek Hale, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Una colección de drabbles de 100 palabras inspirados por los prompts en Sterek Drabbles.





	1. Lick, Visible, Bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sterek Drabbles '18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658157) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a StaciNadia por dejarme traducir su historia ^^

Rating: T

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: Daño típico Canon

Derek se preocupa por Stiles después de una pelea.

 

Derek gimió tristemente mientras caminaba silenciosamente hacia su pareja, permaneciendo en forma de lobo a pesar de que la lucha había terminado.

Stiles estaba descansando contra un árbol, sosteniendo una mano contra su abdomen. —Estaré bien, grandullón, —dijo en voz baja. —Esa herida de cuchillo no fue profunda. Ya está sangrando menos. ¿Ves? —Se veía sangre seca alrededor de su mano, manteniendo la presión sobre la herida.

Derek gimió más fuerte, acostándose al lado de Stiles y comenzando a lamerle suavemente la cara. No estaría satisfecho hasta que Stiles recibiera la atención adecuada.

Se animó de repente cuando la manada se acercó. Ahora todo estaría bien.


	2. Whisper, Sap, Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski  
> Advertencias: ninguna  
> Stiles quiere saber qué planes tiene Derek para el Día de San Valentín.

—¿Cómo me estás cortejando en este adorable Día de San Valentín? ¿Vos a arrancar el corazón de alguna pobre criatura del bosque y presentarlo en alguna ceremonia ritual? —Stiles bromeó con una sonrisa.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Has estado leyendo demasiados fanfiction. —Entonces se sonrojó. —Estoy preparando un picnic para que comamos en un claro de la reserva. Luego volveremos al loft y veremos películas en su computadora portátil y haremos el amor toda la noche.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierta, luego sonrió suavemente. —Eres tan bobo. Te amo, —susurró.

—Yo también te amo.


	3. Climb, Praise, Sigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski
> 
> Advertencias: ninguna
> 
> Derek lleva a su nuevo amigo Stiles a la casa de su árbol.

 

Derek esperó ansiosamente a que Stiles terminara de subir a la casa de su árbol. Quería escuchar lo que su nuevo amigo pensaba de eso.

El chico más joven miró alrededor de la pequeña pero bien construida casa del árbol con los ojos muy abiertos, su mirada se detuvo en los libros que a Derek le gustaba leer y las imágenes que había grabado en las paredes. —¡Guau! ¡Esto es tan asombroso!

La alabanza hizo que Derek hincara su pecho con orgullo. —¡Mi papá lo construyó para mí y yo ayudé!

—¡Guay!

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Podía decir que la suya iba a ser una amistad increíble.


	4. Fence, Scramble, Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Personajes: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale y el Entrenador Finstock
> 
> Advertencias: ninguna
> 
> Derek viene a ver a Stiles calentar el banquillo durante el entrenamiento.

 

—¿Realmente viniste a verme sentarme en el banquillo?, —Preguntó Stiles, sonriendo a su novio al otro lado de la valla que separaba la escuela de la reserva.

Derek parecía un ciervo ante los faros de un coche en lugar del depredador que era.

—¡Lo hiciste! —Sonrió Stiles. —¡Quién diría que Derek Hale era tan suave!

—Bilinski, recupera el trasero aquí en el banquillo para que podamos comenzar a entrenar, ¡o te suicidarás durante una hora!

—¡Mierda, será mejor que me vaya! —Stiles se encogió, trepando hacia el banco. —¡Ya voy, entrenador!, —Gritó.

Derek dejó escapar una risita aterciopelada.


	5. Embrace, Mouse, Branch

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles adora las tiendas de mascotas.

 

La tienda de mascotas siempre fue fascinante. Stiles estaba mirando un ratoncito corriendo en su rueda. Luego, un ratoncito se convirtió en dos, corriendo uno al lado del otro. Uno de repente se detuvo, girando boca abajo en la rueda porque el otro todavía estaba corriendo.

Él saltó cuando una mano tocó su hombro. Se giró y vio a su novio. —Lo siento, Derek, —dijo Stiles tímidamente, abrazándolo. —¡Amo a los animales aquí! ¡Podría quedarme para siempre!

Sobre el hombro de Derek, Stiles notó un loro posado en una rama en su jaula. —¡Oye, mira esto!

Derek sabía que no se irían pronto.


	6. Collar, Indication, Acceptance

 

Rating: T

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: menciones de una relación dom/sub

Stiles tiene un nuevo accesorio.

 

Stiles se despertó solo en la gran cama que compartía con su novio. Derek hacía tiempo que se fue a trabajar. Bostezó y tropezó en su camino hacia su baño.

Se miraba en el espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes, su accesorio más nuevo llamó su atención al instante. Por supuesto, Derek había elegido uno rojo, una indicación sutil del apodo de Stiles, Little Red. Se combinaría perfectamente con las sudaderas con capucha rojas que él prefería usar desde la escuela secundaria.

Pasó un dedo por el collar alrededor de su cuello, un símbolo de la aceptación de su novio como su sub, y sonrió.


	7. Die, Adventure, Scrape

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

La vida sigue siendo una aventura.

 

—¿Voy a morir, Derek? —Preguntó Stiles débilmente mientras el hombre lobo lo llevaba en sus brazos a través de la reserva.

Derek no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante su ridículo y torpe novio. —No, Stiles, —respondió con voz inexpresiva. —Fue solo un pequeño rasguño.

—¿Así que no es el final para mí?

—No. Todo lo que necesitas es un poco de crema antibiótica, una tirita, y nunca más salir corriendo nuevamente.

—¡Oye, fue un accidente!, —Protestó Stiles. —Nuestras vidas son toda una aventura, ¿verdad? —Se rió entre dientes.

Derek asintió, definitivamente prefiriendo este tipo de emoción a lo sobrenatural.


	8. Rear, Dump, Pleasant

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale, Theo Raeken y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek escucha algo entre clases.

 

Al caminar entre clases, Derek escuchó un alboroto que venía del pasillo. Corrió hacia él para ver qué estaba pasando.

—¡No puedo creer que haya sido amigo de alguien como tú, Stilinski! —Theo estaba provocando a Stiles de nuevo. Cogió los libros de texto de las manos de Stiles y los tiró al suelo, riendo a carcajadas.

Derek se movió para ayudar a Stiles cuando el otro muchacho le tendió un brazo y sonrió gratamente. —Tengo esto, boo, —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Derek.

Y con eso, Stiles dio un paso adelante y golpeó a Theo directamente en la cara, derribándolo hacia atrás.


	9. Groan, Weigh, Cable

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

El elevador de loft se descompone cuando Stiles está dentro.

 

Stiles gimió. Odiaba cuando los ascensores se averiaban cuando él estaba dentro de ellos. Le hacía sentir claustrofobia, y eventualmente sucumbiría a sus miedos. Cada pequeño sonido que hacía el ascensor lo hacía gemir, y pensar en cómo iba a morir allí. ¿Resistirían los cables del elevador? ¿Habría suficiente oxígeno?

El miro su reloj. Solo habían pasado dos minutos y ya sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

—¿Stiles?

La voz de Derek levantó de inmediato algo del pánico que lo agobiaba. Su novio podría arreglar el ascensor.

¡Gracias a dios!

 


	10. Differ, Deteriorate, Duck

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

El lodo amenaza con arruinar una cita.

—Esto es lo peor, Derek, —se quejó Stiles, siguiendo al hombre lobo a través de la reserva. Anoche había llovido, y la atmósfera romántica que Stiles esperaba se deterioró rápidamente debido a la copiosa cantidad de lodo que cubría sus zapatillas de deporte y probablemente a él mismo lo suficientemente pronto.

—Dentro de poco dirás otra cosa, —dijo Derek misteriosamente, sonando demasiado parecido a Deaton.

Caminaron junto a un pequeño lago, donde un par de patos nadaban cerca de la orilla opuesta, sin importarles a los dos hombres. —Al menos se están divirtiendo, —se quejó Stiles.

—Y tú también lo harás.— Derek lo besó suavemente.

Stiles carraspeó, pero sonrió.

 


	11. Want, Surgeon, Sister

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Cora Hale y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek se preocupa mientras Stiles está en quirófano.

 

—¿Derek?

Derek estaba tan concentrado en los latidos del corazón de Stiles que ni siquiera había notado la llegada de su hermana Cora al hospital hasta que ella habló. Él se giró y la miró.

—¿Va a estar bien?, —Preguntó en voz baja.

Eso era todo lo que Derek quería, que Stiles sobreviviera a esto. —Eso espero, —susurró.

Los latidos del corazón de Stiles parecían ser cada vez más fuertes, y pronto, el cirujano salió a hablar con un Sheriff igualmente ansioso. Escuchando, Derek escuchó que Stiles había sobrevivido a la cirugía. Todavía no estaba fuera de peligro, pero estaba sanando, y eso alivió la mente de Derek.


	12. Flood, Defend, Stunning

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Los pensamientos de Stiles cuando ve a Derek nuevamente en la reserva.

 

Stiles reconoció al chico acercándose a él y a Scott. No, espera, al hombre absolutamente impresionante. Era Derek Hale, que no había sido visto desde que él y su hermana se mudaron después del incendio. Los pensamientos inundaron la mente de Stiles.

Dios mío, ahora es tan guapo. ¿Tal vez saldrá conmigo? Pero está totalmente fuera de mi alcance, y no es como si Lydia me hubiera notado alguna vez después de todo este tiempo. Solo poder mirarlo me haría feliz. ¡Tal vez algún día se enamore de mí!

—¡Oye, esto es propiedad privada!

¿Defendiendo su tierra? ¡Estoy tan enamorado!

 


	13. Soak, Poor, Ring

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Los viejos hábitos son realmente difíciles de romper.

 

Stiles silbó mientras fregaba un plato. Esa salsa de cereza, aunque absolutamente deliciosa, sin duda hizo un desastre pegajoso. El fino anillo que normalmente llevaba colgaba de un simple collar.

—Sabes que ya no tienes que hacer eso.

Stiles alzó la vista y vio a su marido real de pie en la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro. —Lo sé, —dijo, secando la fuente y dejando el resto para remojar un poco más. —Pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

Mientras se besaban, Stiles elogió el día en que el rey y un pobre sirviente de la cocina se habían enamorado.


	14. Shy, Tease, Funny

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles y Derek van a su primera cita.

 

Stiles estaba en una cita con Derek Hale, capitán del equipo de baloncesto y prácticamente de la realeza de la escuela secundaria, mientras que él era solo el nerd calientabanquillos del equipo de lacrosse. Y fue increíble.

El jugador de baloncesto engreído era en realidad muy tímido y dulce cuando se trataba de romance. Trajo dulces de Stiles cuando llegó. Bromeó con Stiles, pero fue una buena forma. Él era inteligente y divertido, y le gustaba Star Wars y Stiles podría continuar para siempre sobre las buenas cualidades de Derek.

Y la mejor parte fue el beso de buenas noches. Stiles no podía esperar a su segunda cita.


	15. Body, Pleasant, Fun (Consent)

 

Tema: Consentimiento

Rating: T

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek se asegura de que Stiles esté de acuerdo con esto.

 

Stiles estaba besándose con Derek cuando el otro hombre se echó hacia atrás y buscó los ojos de Stiles. —¿Estás seguro de esto?, —Preguntó, aún sin aliento por sus intensos besos.

Stiles lo miró, el cuerpo de Derek sobrevolando el suyo, sostenido por sus musculosos brazos. Stiles amaba mucho a este hombre, y su aspecto era solo la punta del iceberg de todo lo que adoraba de él. No podía imaginar nada más agradable que finalmente hacer todo el camino con Derek.

—Estoy tan listo, grandote.

Iba a ser una noche divertida.


	16. Struggle, Accompany, Relieve (Consent)

 

Tema: Consentimiento

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Otra manada está en Beacon Hills.

 

Derek y Stiles estaban comiendo en el restaurante cuando Derek sintió a otros hombres lobo. Luchó por no parpadear cuando vio a cuatro hombres lobo no conocidos caminando por la calle, incluido otro alfa. —Otra manada está en nuestro territorio, —dijo humildemente a Stiles.

—Afortunadamente no están aquí para pelear. Tal vez son una manada nueva y no sabían si pedir permiso al alfa local, —dijo Stiles razonablemente, empujando otro frito rizado en su boca. —¿Quieres que te acompañe mientras tratas con ellos?

Derek asintió, aliviado de que su fiel emisario y novio estuvieran a su lado.

 


	17. Lazy, Possible, Pillow

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek ahora sabe que se merece cosas buenas.

 

Incluso los fines de semana, Derek todavía se levantaba temprano, pero no era para poder ir corriendo al trabajo. No, en esas perezosas mañanas, podía ver a su esposo aún dormido, a veces roncando, a veces babeando sobre su amada almohada, y siempre adorable.

Extendió la mano y alisó el cabello de la cara de Stiles, haciéndolo respirar ruidosamente y sonreír mientras dormía. Derek se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

Después de todos estos años, finalmente estaba aceptando que era posible para él tener cosas buenas en su vida, incluyendo una persona ingeniosa, leal y sorprendente como Stiles.


	18. Extreme, Kitchen, Night

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles ve maratones de algunos programas de cocina mientras Derek está en el trabajo.

 

Stiles adoraba los programas de televisión que involucraban comida. Su madre le había dejado ayudarla en la cocina, y después de su muerte, había aprendido a preparar comidas saludables para su padre, y ahora también para Derek. Así que estaba pasando la noche mientras Derek estaba trabajando en shows donde los chefs tenían que cocinar con ingredientes locos o en condiciones locas, cocina extrema en su máxima expresión.

Stiles se imaginó a sí mismo haciendo una cena como las que acababa de ver. Él se rió, imaginándose las miradas absolutamente horrorizadas de su padre y su novio.

Pero oye, él quería a sus seres queridos durante mucho tiempo.


	19. Wrong, Pleasure, Dictionary

 

Rating: T

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Despertarse de los sueños puede ser difícil.

 

—Estar contigo es mi Shangri-la, —dijo Stiles, abrazado a Derek.

Derek sonrió. —Mi diccionario andante, —dijo con cariño. —Menos hablar, más besos.

—Sería un placer, —Stiles prácticamente ronroneó, inclinándose hacia adelante para un beso.

Derek se inclinó hacia adelante también. Sus labios estaban a centímetros el uno del otro, listos para encontrarse y fundirse el uno con el otro ...

Y entonces Derek se despertó, mirando a su lado el espacio vacío donde Stiles normalmente dormía. Se sentía mal estar solo en la cama que era para él y su esposo.

Al menos Stiles estaría de vuelta en casa mañana.


	20. Genuine, Floor, Grip

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Los pisos mojados y los Stiles no se mezclan.

 

Derek estaba limpiando su piso de madera cuando oyó una llave en la cerradura. Se giró y vio a Stiles entrar en el loft.

—¡Oye, Derek, nunca vas a creer lo que pasó! —Stiles dio un paso adelante y sus zapatillas perdieron su agarre en el suelo mojado. Él se movió alrededor, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, pero antes de que Derek pudiera alcanzarlo, se estrelló contra el suelo, con las extremidades torcidas.

Derek se agachó junto a su torpe novio. —¿Estás bien? ¿Tengo que quitarte el dolor?, —Preguntó, en pánico.

Stiles solo le dio una sonrisa tonta pero genuina. —Estoy bien, —dijo.


	21. Cheap, Block, Allow

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek le enseña a Stiles cómo pelear. 

 

—¡Eso fue totalmente barato y lo sabes! —Gritó Stiles mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a su mejor posición de combate. Ciertamente no era muy buena, pero esa era la razón por la cual Derek intentaba enseñarle cómo pelear.

—No es mi culpa que te cayeras al verme sin camisa,— señaló Derek con una sonrisa y se colocó en su propia postura de lucha.

Stiles sabía que era probable que se cayera de nuevo, pero nunca se permitiría bloquear a ese hombre hermoso frente a él.

 


	22. Cry, Overlook, Care

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Talia Hale, Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Los amigos mantienen a lo amigos fuera de problemas.

 

—¡Derek Hale!

Derek saltó cuando escuchó la voz de su madre. Sabía que estaba en problemas por huir. Él miró hacia abajo mientras trataba de no llorar. Odiaba decepcionar a su madre.

Pero allí estaba Stiles, parado entre él y su madre, protector a pesar de ser más joven que Derek. —¡No se enoje con él, señora Hale!, —Dijo con seriedad.—¡Huyó por mi culpa!

Derek miró a Stiles, luego miró con esperanza a su madre.

Su expresión se suavizó. —Está bien, lo voy a pasar por alto esta vez, —dijo con una sonrisa.

A Stiles definitivamente le importaba mucho, pensó Derek feliz.

 


	23. Snap, Beach, Waste

 

Rating: T

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: Violencia típica impuesta por el canon

El apocalipsis zombie llega en viernes 13.

 

La playa era hermosa al atardecer, pero estaba prácticamente vacía, excepto por dos figuras y algunos gemidos bajos.

—¿Por qué nos sigue sucediendo esto? —Stiles gimió.

—Es Beacon Hills, —respondió Derek, inexpresivo.

—¡Quería pasar una noche en la playa contigo! ¡En cambio, tenemos que luchar contra un mini apocalipsis zombi porque una bruja pensó que sería divertido el viernes 13! ¡Qué desperdicio! —Stiles gimió.

—Podemos tener nuestra noche después de que los manejemos, —señaló Derek. —Los otros van tras la bruja.

—Bien, —Stiles sonrió sombríamente. —Vamos a romper algunos cuellos de zombie.


	24. Fool, Hilarious, Master

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles obtiene otro título.

 

—Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles caminó por el escenario con el sonido de vítores de fondo, afortunadamente sin tropezar y haciendo el ridículo, aunque sin duda sería gracioso. Después de varios años de investigar y escribir su tesis, finalmente estaba recibiendo su título. Estrechó la mano del presidente de la universidad, luego miró a la multitud.

Sonrió cuando vio a su padre y la manada vitoreando y saludándolo con la mano. Pero lo mejor de todo fue ver a su marido sentado a su lado, con los ojos brillantes de orgullo mientras aplaudía.

Nunca había esperado que su vida fuera tan perfecta.


	25. Update, Goat, Office

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski (¡y una cabra!)

Advertencias: ninguna

Hay un nuevo empleado a partir de hoy.

 

Derek entró a su oficina y se detuvo en estado de shock. Había una cabra parada dentro mirándolo.

—¿Por qué hay...?

—Él es mío, —interrumpió una voz desconocida, caminando detrás de Derek.

Era alto y algo escuálido, pero tenía grandes ojos marrones brillantes y Derek podía perderse en ellos durante horas. Entonces notó los pequeños cuernos rechonchos que sobresalían de su despeinado cabello. Le habían dicho que un yeti se uniría a la compañía hoy. Este debe ser él.

—Actualización, soy tu nuevo empleado.

Las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes por aquí.


	26. Bacon, Breeze, Salt

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Talia Hale y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek tiene una mirada soñadora cuando llega a casa. 

 

Los sentidos lobo de Talia la alertaron de que su hijo llegaría a casa mucho antes de que él entrara a la casa. Ella fue a saludarlo, pero se detuvo ante la mirada soñadora en la cara de su hijo. —Conocí a alguien, —le dijo con orgullo.

Talia estaba muy agradecida con esta persona misteriosa. No había visto a Derek así desde que Paige se había mudado hace años. Ella quería que su hijo encontrara el amor duradero. —Entonces, ¿quién es la persona afortunada?, —Preguntó conversacionalmente con un guiño.

—Su nombre es Stiles, —dijo en voz baja.

—Ah, el hijo del Sheriff, —sonrió Talia.

—Sí. El realmente me gusta.


	27. Wolf, Conversation, Grateful (Family)

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

La familia encontrada es diferente, pero tan importante como la familia biológica. 

 

Derek estaba en el cementerio, mirando las tumbas de su difunta familia. Odiaba que la mayor parte de su familia hubiera desaparecido hacía tiempo. Los extrañaba mucho a todos.

 Escuchó un latido del corazón muy familiar y pasos detrás de él, luego sintió la cálida mano de Stiles sobre su hombro, anclándolo. Al darse la vuelta reveló a su novio sonriéndole tentativamente, y al Sheriff parado en otra tumba cercana.

 Los Stilinskis nunca podrían reemplazar a su familia, pero eran una parte nueva de ella, así como su mezcolanza de manada. Y eso dejó a Derek sintiéndose más feliz de lo que alguna vez había soñado que lo haría.


	28. Treaty, Imagine, Angel

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale, Scott McCall y Stiles Stilinski

Otros Emparejamientos: Allison Argent / Scott McCall

Advertencias: ninguna

Hay paz nuevamente entre la manada Hale y los Argents. 

 

Derek sintió alivio cuando firmó el tratado entre la manada Hale y los Argents. Allison, como la matriarca de la familia Argent, firmó como su representante. 

—¿No es sorprendente? —Oyó a Scott susurrarle a Stiles. —Ella es como un ángel. Ahora que hay paz entre nosotros otra vez, ¿crees que finalmente saldrá conmigo otra vez? —Derek podía oler la adoración que flotaba en Scott. 

—Estaría loca al no hacerlo, —respondió Stiles, dando palmaditas en la espalda a su mejor amigo. Luego se volvió hacia Derek y le susurró: —¿Te imaginas si actuamos así? 

Derek se rió mientras Scott gritaba, —¡Oye!


	29. Stomach, Frown, Midnight

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

El maratón continúa por otro día. 

 

—¡Despierta, Derek! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! 

—¿Eh? —Medio despierto, Derek se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Stiles, que ya estaba levantado y vestido. 

—¡Venga! No terminamos todas las películas de Star Wars ayer, ¡así que continuamos nuestra maratón hoy! , —Dijo Stiles con entusiasmo. 

Derek frunció el ceño. —Pero estuvimos despiertos hasta pasada la medianoche. 

—Sip, y casi no terminamos con todas las cosas de Star Wars que están fuera ahora! ¡Tenemos mucho más para ver! ¡Así que pongamos algo de comida en nuestros estómagos y sigamos! —Stiles le sonrió. 

A Derek le encantaba ver a Stiles feliz, así que lo hizo.


	30. Hostage, Killer, Failure

 

Rating: T

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale y algunos cazadores al azar

Advertencias: violencia típica de Canon

Stiles lleva a cabo una misión de rescate.

 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Stiles entró en la habitación donde Derek estaba siendo tomado como rehén, atado con cuerdas hechas con acónito para que no pudiera escapar. Stiles se sintió aliviado de no verle tan malherido. —¡Déjalo ir!, —Dijo, apuntando con su arma a los dos cazadores. —Él no ha lastimado a nadie.

—¿Qué, en realidad compras esa porquería de que no son asesinos? ¡Son monstruos asquerosos! —Resopló uno de los cazadores.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles simplemente. —Lo hago. De hecho, los verdaderos monstruos son cazadores que no siguen su código.

Fallar en rescatar a Derek no era una opción.


	31. Emotion, Roar, Damage

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski (¡y el Camaro!)

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek ha estado reteniendo sus emociones y tiene que dejarlas salir.

 

Derek había estado conteniendo un aullido por más de media hora mientras conducía a casa. Estaba casi en la renovada casa de Hale, y no podía esperar para finalmente dejar salir sus emociones heridas.

Apenas había estacionado el Camaro, dejó escapar un fuerte rugido lleno de angustia. Esto nunca debería haber sucedido.

Stiles salió corriendo de la casa al lado de Derek. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido? , —Preguntó frenéticamente mientras revisaba el cuerpo de Derek en busca de algún daño.

—Yo no, —dijo Derek. —Alguien golpeó mi Camaro.

Había un pequeño rasguño en la superficie negra.


	32. Sun, Writer, Practical

 

Rating: T

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek en traje de baño es una vista gloriosa.

 

Stiles estaba poniendo una toalla debajo de su enorme sombrilla de playa, un accesorio poco atractivo pero práctico debido a su piel pálida y fácilmente quemada, y ciertamente no quería cáncer de piel, muchas gracias. Ese sol era fuerte. Y frente a él estaba la mejor vista del universo. Derek Hale en un corto traje de baño negro y nada más.

—Ya sabes, Derek, —Stiles arrastraba la voz, —si yo fuera escritor, escribiría sonetos sobre ese trasero tuyo. —Movió las cejas sugestivamente.

Derek negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida. —¿En serio, Stiles?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles inocentemente. —¡Es la verdad!


	33. Terrify, Mistreat, Lost

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Claudia Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles encuentra un cachorro de lobo.

 

—¡Mami, mira lo que encontré!

Claudia vio a su hijo sosteniendo un cachorro de lobo en sus pequeños brazos, con cuidado de no maltratarlo. No sintió preocupación porque inmediatamente reconoció al cachorro. Y el lobo estaba lejos de estar aterrorizado mientras se retorcía, lamiendo al chico por toda su cara.

—¡Lo encontré, perdido y completamente solo! ¿Podemos quedárnoslo, mami? ¡Mira, ya me quiere! —Stiles se volvió, suplicando con sus ojos castaños hacia Claudia.

—Él ya tiene un hogar, Mieczyslaw, —explicó Claudia suavemente. —Vamos a llevarlo de vuelta allí.

Era hora de visitar a Talia Hale.


	34. Understand, Neighbor, Park

 

Rating: T

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles llega a casa desde la universidad y Derek va a buscarlo.

 

Stiles estuvo solo en casa durante media hora, disfrutando de un largo fin de semana en la universidad cuando Derek estacionó su coche en el camino de los Stilinski, deseando finalmente volver a ver a su novio de larga distancia. Cuando Stiles abrió la puerta, prácticamente chocaron en sus frenéticos intentos de abrazarse y besarse apasionadamente.

Finalmente se separaron cuando necesitaban respirar, sonriendo el uno al otro. —Vamos, cariño, —dijo Stiles. —¡Hagamos esto dentro o de lo contrario vamos a darles un espectáculo a los vecinos!

Derek le entendió, continuaba besando el cuello de Stiles mientras lo empujaba a través de la puerta abierta.


	35. Scrap, Whole, Hard (Anger)

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale (y el pobre Roscoe)

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles recoge algunas pilas de chatarra para lo que necesita.

 

—¡Argh!, —Gritó Stiles. No estaba seguro de si quería patear toda la chatarra a su alrededor o simplemente sentarse y llorar a gritos. Pensó que haría las dos cosas. Si no podía encontrar las piezas para reparar a Roscoe, el Jeep estaría prácticamente muerto, y Stiles simplemente no podría manejar eso.

Esta fue probablemente la cosa más difícil que haya enfrentado en toda su vida, incluso teniendo en cuenta lo sobrenatural. Una de las posesiones más preciadas de su madre puede que nunca vuelva a funcionar.

Derek estaba allí para darle un gran abrazo cuando llegó a casa esa noche.


	36. Explain, Trouble, Dog

 

Rating: Ga

Personajes: Talia Hale, Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski y Claudia Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

La ira de una madre asusta, especialmente cuando es alfa.

 

—Explíquense.

Derek y Stiles no tenían una, sino dos madres enojadas frente a ellos. Derek, todavía en forma de lobo, se encogió de miedo ante el tono alfa que su propia madre estaba usando, pero Stiles, el pequeño y humano Stiles, mantuvo un brazo envuelto alrededor de su peluda espalda.

—Solo queríamos jugar juntos, —dijo Stiles, defendiendo valientemente a sus madres. —¡Así que fuimos a la reserva! ¡Derek me protege! ¡Es mi amigo, incluso cuando es un perro!

Las madres de Derek y Stiles se miraron y sonrieron. —¡Son adorables!, —Dijo la madre de Stiles. —¡Pero creo que todavía están en problemas por huir!


	37. Rabbit, Chase, Yearn

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Un conejo corre a través de la reserva.

 

La reserva era antinaturalmente silenciosa.

Un pequeño conejo salió disparado de la maleza, corriendo tan rápido como sus patas traseras podían impulsarlo. Entonces, un enorme lobo negro estalló momentos después, tirándolo al suelo.

El conejo era rápido, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, y el lobo se abalanzó sobre él. En lugar de atacar más a su presa, el lobo simplemente se tumbó y comenzó a lamer a la criatura más pequeña. El conejo cerró los ojos con placer.

Después de un descanso pacífico, el conejo miró al lobo y le guiñó un ojo, luego salió corriendo otra vez. El lobo gimió, anhelando perseguir a su compañero otra vez.


	38. Sip, Fresh, Eat

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale y Cora Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek recibe una reacción inesperada de sus hermanas.

 

Los Hales eran una familia de la alta sociedad con muchas conexiones. Todos los que eran alguien querían asociarse con ellos. Tomar el té con la familia fue el más alto honor.

Derek y sus hermanas sorbieron tranquilamente su té, pero Stiles sorbió ruidosamente de su taza. —¡Esto es tan increíble! —Sonrió, ahora comiendo un bollo recién horneado.

Derek temía que sus hermanas no aprobaran su novio lejos de ser rico. Cuando Laura y Cora se miraron, él temió lo peor.

Para su sorpresa, sus hermanas comenzaron a reírse. —No parezcas tan asustado, Derek, —Laura sonrió. —¡Nos gusta!

 


	39. Shake, New, Tent

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

A Stiles no le gusta levantarse temprano.

 

—Stiles, despierta.

Stiles gimió al abrir los ojos. No había luz en la tienda a excepción de la linterna en la mano de Derek. —¿Por qué tienes que sacudirme para despertarme?, —Se quejó. —¡Es demasiado pronto! ¡El sol aún no ha llegado!

—Exactamente, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek. —El día es nuevo, y vamos a ir de excursión a la montaña para ver el amanecer. —La linterna iluminó su sonrisa de esperanza.

Stiles casi se derrite. Era difícil despertarse temprano, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su sueño para hacer algo que claramente entusiasmaba a su novio. —¡Vamos, grandullón!


	40. Bacon, Breeze, Salt

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Sheriff Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

No es solo Stiles preocupándose por la salud de John.

 

—Esta hamburguesa de tocino se ve increíble, —reflexionó John, mirando el menú. —Creo que voy a pedirla.

Derek levantó una ceja. —No creo que toda esa sal sea buena para tu corazón, —dijo.

John suspiró. —Y aquí pensé que porque Stiles no estaba aquí, podría obtener lo que quiero. Pero eres tan malo como él.

—Solo se preocupa por ti, —dijo Derek en voz baja. —Ambos lo hacemos.

John sonrió. —Lo sé. Tengo dos buenos hijos. Ahora, —dijo alegremente, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión atónita de Derek, —debe haber algo carnoso aquí que vosotros dos aprobarán.


	41. Pressure, Giant, Depend

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Estar enfermo es definitivamente lo peor.

 

Stiles estaba absolutamente miserable. Él tenía el peor resfriado. Tenía la nariz taponada, tenía un dolor de cabeza gigante por toda la presión añadida en el cráneo, y apenas podía respirar a menos que tuviera la boca abierta. Al menos su temperatura finalmente había bajado a casi normal, gracias a pasar los últimos días en la cama, la mayoría durmiendo.

Su novio apareció de repente, llevando una bandeja con un cuenco de sopa casera de fideos de pollo. —Eres el mejor, Derek, —dijo Stiles, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Las mejillas de Derek se enrojecieron. —Siempre puedes depender de mí, —dijo.

 


	42. Agony, Harmful, Presence

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale

Advertencias: lesión típica de Canon

Derek llama a alguien inesperado después de recibir un disparo con una bala de acónito.

 

Derek apretó los dientes mientras se dirigía hacia su destino. La bala de acónito alojada en su hombro lo dejó en pura agonía, y la bala tenía que salir ya.

Muy pronto, la casa de dos pisos de los Stilinskis apareció a la vista, una luz encendida en la habitación de Stiles, y Derek se relajó un poco. Se encendieron las luces en la planta baja, ya que Stiles claramente lo estaba esperando.

Qué extraño que la presencia de un adolescente humano fuera lo que necesitaba en este momento. Pero ese adolescente siempre contestaba su teléfono y había demostrado que era tan feroz y protector como cualquier lobo.


	43. Clean, Winter, Bark

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek disfruta mirando a su novio en el invierno.

 

Hace años, mientras lidiaba con toda la situación del kanima, Derek había pensado que Stiles había estado bromeando cuando le había dicho a Matt que era el abominable hombre de las nieves. Pero ahora, parecía natural ver a Stiles frotar su cuerpo alto y peludo contra la corteza de algunos árboles en la reserva, haciendo ruidos felices mientras se rascaba la comezón. Entonces, el yeti procedió a caer sobre su espalda y hacer un ángel de nieve muy alto. Stiles definitivamente floreció en el aire limpio del invierno.

Derek se rió y se quitó la ropa para cambiar al lobo y unirse a su novio en el juego.


	44. Beard, Linger, Rain (Magic)

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Hay un extraño joven detrás de la casa Hale.

 

Un extraño joven estaba bailando alrededor de la reserva detrás de la casa Hale. Vestía una túnica blanca, suelta y una corona de flores estaba sobre su cabeza. Dondequiera que tocaran sus pies descalzos, las flores florecían. Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro mientras se movía hacia la música que solo él escuchaba. Su pálida piel brillaba por la ligera lluvia que caía.

Derek estaba completamente cautivado. Él nunca había visto una ninfa masculina antes. Se quedó fuera hasta que su barba estaba empapada, esperando que no fuera la única vez que el hermoso joven estaría en la reserva.


	45. Withdraw, Touch, Hover (Magic)

 

Rating: T

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: violencia típica de Canon

Stiles se preocupa por Derek.

 

—Stiles, deja de revolotear a mi alrededor.

Stiles parecía indignado. —¡No estoy revoloteando! —Ante la ceja levantada de Derek, rápidamente enmendó, —Está bien, estoy revoloteando, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Fuiste golpeado por un hechizo bastante poderoso, y solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien!

Él había estado tan aterrorizado. Derek había estado gritando durante tanto tiempo y luego no se había movido de nuevo una vez que el hechizo finalmente había sido retirado. Se mordió el labio y acarició la mejilla de Derek con un toque suave.

La cara de Derek se suavizó. —Lo sé, —dijo, tomando la otra mano de Stiles entre las suyas. —Estoy bien, lo prometo.


	46. Admire, Landscape, Pleasant

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek intenta replicar algo de la antigua casa de Hale.

 

Stiles vio con asombro que Derek metía cuidadosamente algunas semillas en los agujeros meticulosamente espaciados que había excavado detrás de la nueva casa de Hale. —No sabía que estabas en las plantas, —dijo, admirando el jardín creado ante sus ojos.

Derek se secó la frente y miró a Stiles. —Esto no es nada. Deberías haber visto el patio trasero de mamá. El paisaje fue tan hermoso , —dijo con nostalgia. —Y estaba muy orgullosa de sus cosechas, especialmente de la del maíz.

—Estaría orgullosa de la que estás cultivando ahora, —le dijo Stiles a su novio con seriedad.

Una agradable brisa pasó volando y revolvió el cabello de Derek.


	47. Discuss, Wait, Fade

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: Mpreg

Stiles tiene algo que discutir con Derek.

 

—¿Oye, Derek? —Preguntó Stiles vacilante.

Derek levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en el sofá. —¿Qué es?

—Tengo algo que discutir contigo, —dijo Stiles, incapaz de mirar a su marido a los ojos.

Se sentó junto a Derek en el sofá, quien tomó la mano de Stiles entre las suyas. El simple contacto le dio a Stiles la fuerza para soltar: —¡Estoy embarazado!

Estuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Stiles no podía esperar más y miró a Derek, temeroso de no que no estuviera feliz. Pero la alegría en la cara de Derek hizo desaparecer todos los nervios que Stiles.


	48. Snack, Smile, Marriage

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Scott McCall

Otros Emparejamientos: Allison Argent / Scott McCall

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles pasa el tiempo con Scott antes de la boda de Scott.

 

—Scotty, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Stiles miró a su mejor amigo mientras jugaban videojuegos en la habitación de Scott.

—Picoteando, —respondió Scott mientras empujaba otra galleta en su boca. —Me ayuda a no ponerme nervioso. —Miró a Stiles, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. —Me voy a casar hoy, hermano! ¡Con Allison! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ojalá llegue ya el momento! Se verá tan hermosa, ¡lo sé!

Stiles sonrió mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro a Scott. El próximo año, ese sería él, rebotando en las paredes con emoción por su próximo matrimonio con Derek.


	49. Lake, Ground, Walk

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles y Derek tienen algo de tiempo a solas durante el viaje de campamento de la manada.

 

—Es realmente hermoso, —dijo Stiles mientras él y Derek caminaban por el bosque de su campamento alquilado. —Este realmente fue un lugar increíble para un viaje de la manada.

Derek había sido el que había encontrado el campamento a pocas horas al norte de Beacon Hills. Lo había discutido con todo el grupo, y todos habían estado de acuerdo en que sería el lugar perfecto para su viaje de campamento anual.

Podían escuchar al resto de la manada riendo alegremente y jugando en el lago cercano, pero por el momento, querían tener un poco de tiempo para ellos.


	50. Monster, Take, Date

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Kate Argent, Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Algunas personas piensan que los hombres lobo son monstruos, pero Stiles no está de acuerdo.

 

—Eres un tonto, Stilinski, —Kate Argent se burló del chico más joven. —¿Querer salir con un hombre lobo? ¡Derek es un monstruo, como el resto de esos Hales!

Stiles vio a Derek lucir claramente incómodo detrás de Kate. A pesar de que Stiles era solo un estudiante de primer año, se puso de pie frente a la chica mayor frente a él y la miró. —No me importa lo que él sea. ¿Él es un hombre lobo? ¿Y qué? Me parece que aquí eres el monstruo. Ahora, si me disculpas, —añadió, empujando más allá de Kate y tomando a Derek agradecido de la mano, —tengo a alguien para tener una cita increíble.


	51. Jewel, Stroll, Necklace (Pride)

 

Tema: Orgullo

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles se pregunta por qué Derek está actuando nervioso.

 

Stiles vio a Derek caminar frente a él, con las manos a la espalda y luciendo aún más nervioso que antes de un gran partido de baloncesto.

—Stiles, —comenzó Derek indeciso, luego cerró la boca nuevamente por varios momentos.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera preguntar si todo estaba bien, Derek empujó sus manos justo delante de la cara de Stiles. Entre sus manos había un collar. Era simple sin joyas, pero Stiles pensó que era lo más hermoso que había visto. —¡Me encanta!, —Sonrió. —¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

La sonrisa petulante de Derek cuando lo hizo no desapareció por semanas.


	52. Method, Fold, Answer

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Hay un arte para doblar notas.

 

Había un método apropiado para doblar notas, Stiles lo había descubierto. Doblar la esquina superior derecha hacia abajo en diagonal hasta que llegar al borde izquierdo. A continuación, plegar lo que quedaba del lado derecho horizontalmente hasta que tocara también el borde izquierdo. Luego darle la vuelta a la nota y dóblala en tercios, formando un pequeño rectángulo. Luego doblar la pequeña punta en el hueco que estaba allí, y listo, ¡una nota perfectamente sellada!

Pasó la nota a Derek con un guiño mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro en el pasillo. Stiles no podía esperar para recibir una respuesta.


	53. Fox, River, Bird

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles es comunicativo e inteligente.

 

Mientras Stiles estaba en la universidad, Derek hablaba con él por teléfono al menos una vez al día, y perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de mensajes que recibía diariamente. A pesar de esto, cada vez que se veían , Stiles seguía siendo tan hablador como un pájaro por la mañana, saltando de tema en tema con la mente rápida con la que había sido bendecido. Nunca se quedó sin cosas que decir, y él era tan listo como un zorro. Derek suspiró feliz mientras escuchaba el río de comentarios que salían de la boca de su novio.

Sí, Derek estaba tan enamorado.


	54. Bottle, Massage, Snuggle

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Hay cosas mejores que un masaje.

 

Derek se tumbó en la cama y rodó sobre su estómago, listo para el masaje que Stiles le había prometido. Escuchó cosas revolverse mientras Stiles rebuscaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

—Aw, mierda. ¿Derek, amor de mi vida?

Él levantó una ceja. —¿Sí?

Stiles apareció cuando se sentó a la cabecera de la cama. —Nos quedamos sin aceite de masaje. No pensé que necesitábamos otra botella, —dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

Derek negó con la cabeza y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. —Está bien. ¿Podemos acurrucarnos en su lugar?

La sonrisa que Stiles le dio fue cegadora.


	55. Hook, Credibility, Pumpkin

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles establece una trampa, pero ¿para quién?

 

Derek entró en su loft y se detuvo ante la extraña escena que tenía ante él. —Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¡Preparando una trampa para los duendes oscuros, por supuesto!, —Respondió Stiles, colocando una calabaza simplemente tallada debajo de una jaula de pájaros colgada de un gancho. —Según Peter, ¡juegan trucos con todos, especialmente en Halloween!

—Peter no tiene credibilidad, —le dijo Derek a su novio con un suspiro. —Creía que eras más listo que eso.

—Stiles resopló. —Oh, lo soy, —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. —Solo le dejé pensar que lo creí. ¡No tiene idea de la trampa que le tendí!


	56. Halt, Disaster, Height

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale y el resto

Advertencias: ninguna

A Stiles le gusta que Derek sea el alfa.

 

Stiles estaba siguiendo a Derek en el loft cuando se estrelló contra el hombre lobo. No estaba seguro de por qué Derek se había detenido tan repentinamente, pero luego vio el desastre completo frente a ellos. Había platos sucios y basura por todos lados, salpicaduras de comida en las paredes, y había varias cantidades de harina cubriendo al menos la mitad de la manada.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, Derek dio un paso y rugió: —¿Qué pasó aquí ?! —Sus ojos brillaron en rojo alfa.

Todos se encogieron y parecieron extremadamente culpables. Stiles estaba completamente encendido.

 


	57. Guilt, Mislead, Horrible

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: Kate Argent

Derek todavía se siente culpable después de todos estos años.

 

—Fue mi culpa, Stiles.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon mientras negaba con la cabeza. —¡No, no fue así! ¡Todo fue culpa de Kate! ¡Ella te engañó, te engañó para que pensaras que te amaba! ¡No fuiste tú quien provocó el incendio, ni siquiera lo sabías! ¡Todo estaba en ella! —Agarró los brazos de Derek y lo miró a los ojos. —Por favor créeme, Der, —suplicó.

Y por primera vez desde ese horrible incendio hace tantos años, Derek finalmente comenzó a soltar la culpa que había sentido durante tanto tiempo, y todo fue gracias a Stiles.


	58. Unicorn, Belly, Moment

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek quiere mostrarle algo a Stiles en la reserva.

 

Stiles estaba aturdido. Cuando Derek quiso mostrarle algo en la reserva, definitivamente no había esperado unicornios. Había una madre que había dado a luz recientemente y su potro, que todavía no era lo suficientemente grande como para tratar de ponerse de pie. Eran de un color blanco luminoso, brillando sutilmente en las sombras de la reserva.

  
Agarrando la mano de Derek por la emoción, vio como el pequeño potrillo tropezaba torpemente con sus cascos, apenas subía al vientre de su madre. Cuando la madre se inclinó para acariciar a su bebé, el corazón de Stiles se derritió. Sabía que sería un momento que nunca olvidaría.


	59. Pack, Polite, Keep

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Otra manada visita a la manada Hale.

 

La postura de Derek se puso rígida cuando sintió que la manada visitante se acercaba a la reserva. —Ya vienen, —le dijo tranquilamente a su propia manada, y luego fijó a Stiles con una mirada. —¿Crees que te las arreglaras para ser educado esta vez?

Stiles jadeó y puso una mano sobre su corazón como si estuviera ofendido, pero su sonrisa negaba el efecto. —¿Moi?, —Preguntó. —¡Soy inocente aquí!

Derek resopló. Stiles era todo menos inocente.

—Y, —continuó Stiles, —si de esta manada sale de la amistad o porque quieren una alianza, está bien. ¡Pero no dejaré que nadie venga aquí y te insulte! ¡Pueden mantenerse afuera!


	60. Spite, Spend, Sunday

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Pasar tiempo con Derek es bueno, incluso si parte de él se usa para luchar contra las fae.

 

―¡Uf, eso fue horrible! ―Stiles gimió, siguiendo a Derek fuera de la reserva. ―¡Míranos! ¡Estamos cubiertos de mugre de pantano! ―Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos. ―Pero al menos esos fae se fueron al final y nadie murió durante nuestra confrontación, así que, en general, creo que es una victoria.

Derek rodó los ojos, pero miró cariñosamente a Stiles, lo que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

―Sabes, ―dijo Stiles, envolviendo a Derek con su brazo, ―a pesar del hecho de que estamos absolutamente sucios y cansados de lidiar con todo eso, pasar un domingo contigo es increíble.


	61. Brag, Handy, Dinner

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Laura Hale y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Laura quiere ayudar a su hermano y obtener algunos cotilleos, también.

 

―Entonces, Derek, ―dijo Laura astutamente mientras su madre despejaba los platos de la cena, ―escuché que has estado saliendo con el chico Stilinski últimamente. ¿Quieres contarle a tu hermana mayor sobre eso? ―Ella movió las cejas con anticipación.

―No, ―fue la respuesta cortante que obtuvo.

Laura hizo un mohín. Las hermanas mayores eran útiles con buenos consejos para sus hermanos menores. Ella solo quería ayudar. Tal vez ella le preguntaría de nuevo en unos días.

Pero luego, durante el postre, Derek susurró: ―Solo quieres presumir de tener todos los cotilleos sobre mi nuevo novio. ―Y luego sonrió.

Laura lo sabía.


	62. Patient, Crouch, Dark (Loyalty)

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Sheriff Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Las horas de visita han terminado y el Sheriff está solo en su habitación del hospital.

 

Era la mitad de la noche, y las horas de visita en el hospital habían terminado hacía tiempo. El Sheriff se quedó inmóvil en su cama, y cualquiera que pasara por su puerta abierta no vería a nadie más adentro.

Cuando el pasillo estaba completamente vacío, los ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad. Derek Hale se agazapó en la esquina, cuidando al paciente herido mientras dormía. Stiles había querido suplicar a las enfermeras que lo dejaran quedarse, pero Derek le había dicho que fuera a dormir y que cuidaría del padre de Stiles y se aseguraría de que estuviera bien.


	63. Defend, Wound, Fit (Loyalty)

 

Rating: T

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale y algunos hombres lobo omega al azar

Advertencias: violencia típica de Canon

Derek se lastima de nuevo luchando contra algunos omegas y Stiles está allí para protegerlo.

 

Stiles llegó para ver a Derek luchando solo contra varios lobos omega, el estúpido y noble mártir que era. Y estaba perdiendo terriblemente, a juzgar por las numerosas heridas sangrantes en todo su cuerpo.

―¡Oye!, ―Gritó.

Todos los lobos se giraron hacia Stiles. ―El humano ha venido a defender a su compañero, ―dijo uno de los omegas, y todos se rieron.

Un relámpago se encendió entre las manos de Stiles, y los omegas retrocedieron, pareciendo nerviosos. ―Puede que no me sienta como tú, ¡pero no me subestimes! ¡Amo a Derek y lucho por él tan feroz como cualquier lobo!

Derek lo miró con adoración.

 


	64. Sugar, Alley, Heat

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski (¡y un gato!)

Advertencias: ninguna

El gato de Derek le trae un regalo.

 

Derek miró hacia el calcetín que su gato Cassie acababa de traer. De vez en cuando dulce como el azúcar, tenía esta mirada desconcertante que lo había convencido de que ella podía ver en su alma. Y algunas noches, se deslizó en el callejón al lado del edificio de apartamentos de Derek.

―Oye, ¿a dónde fuiste, gatito?

Mientras su cara se calentaba, Derek se precipitó a su balcón para ver al tipo en el edificio de al lado del que había estado colado durante meses mirando desde su propio balcón varias plantas por debajo del de Derek. Devolver el calcetín era la excusa perfecta para finalmente ir a hablar con él.


	65. Kit, Free, Prince

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: ninguna

Derek encuentra un zorro en el bosque.

 

Derek estaba deambulando por el bosque lejos de casa cuando escuchó un suave gemido. Curioso, siguió el sonido entre la maleza.

Levantando una rama baja, vio un pequeño zorro atrapado en una trampa. El pobre lloriqueaba lastimosamente y miraba a Derek con grandes ojos marrones. ―Shh, te sacaré, ―Derek dijo en voz baja, luego abrió la trampa. La fuerza del hombre lobo era muy útil, incluso si todavía era pequeño.

  
Libre, el zorro pisó con cuidado su pata, luego trepó a Derek y lo olió felizmente, haciendo que Derek se sintiera como un príncipe heroico.


	66. Mole, Quiet, Whisper

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Los lunares de Stiles son como estrellas para Derek 

 

Stiles todavía estaba medio dormido cuando sintió un dedo moviéndose sobre su espalda. Con los ojos cerrados, murmuró: ―¿Qué estás haciendo, Der ...?

―¿Sabías que el patrón de tus lunares hace que parezcan constelaciones? ―Derek susurró con reverencia detrás de él.

Stiles sonrió soñoliento y se giró para mirar a Derek, quien lo miraba con ojos llenos de cariño. ―Eres tan lindo. ―Dio media vuelta y hundió la cabeza más profundamente en su almohada.

En la tranquila quietud de su habitación, la sensación de dedos trazando constelaciones mezcladas con besos en su espalda arrullaba a Stiles de vuelta a dormir en minutos.


	67. Mark, Sniff, Forget

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Un lobo solitario finalmente encuentra su hogar.

 

El lobo había estado corriendo por la reserva durante tanto tiempo. A veces aullaba por su familia, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta. Estar solo le había dejado su huella.

Mientras corría cerca del borde de la reserva, se animó. Había un olor proveniente de algún lugar de la ciudad que era increíblemente tentador, el lobo se sintió atraído al instante. Olía a casa.

Siguió el aroma a una casa sin pretensiones con un coche patrulla del sheriff fuera. El lobo se deleitó con el aroma y finalmente se sintió satisfecho. Aquí era donde vivía su compañero, y nunca lo olvidaría.


	68. Monday, Murder, Redo

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Hacer ejercicio es más agotador de lo que Stiles esperaba.

 

―No esperaba estar así de cansado un lunes, ―soltó Stiles, dejando caer las pesas con un pequeño golpe en el piso del gimnasio.

―No estás acostumbrado a ejercitarte, es por eso, ―le dijo Derek, apenas respirando más fuerte de lo normal a pesar de levantar pesas cuatro veces más pesadas que Stiles.

―Bueno, cualquiera que sea la razón, esto es un asesinato a mis pobres brazos, ―gimió Stiles, frotándose los bíceps. ―¡Quiero rehacer el día que decidí hacer esto contigo!

  
Aunque Stiles se quejó, realmente no le importaba ir al gimnasio con Derek. Cualquier excusa para estar con su enamoramiento valió la pena.


	69. Fur, Arm, Tape

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles muestra su última tarea en inglés.

 

―Sabes, ―dijo Stiles animadamente mientras buscaba en los archivos de su computadora portátil, ―los archivos del ordenador son mucho más convenientes que las viejas cintas de VHS de hace años.

Derek simplemente gruñó en respuesta.

―¡Ajá!, ―Gritó Stiles mientras buscaba el archivo correcto y hacía clic en él. ―¡Ahora mira a tu boo en acción!

Los dos miraron la pantalla mientras Scott y Stiles jugaban a hombres lobo cubiertos de pelo en un tonto comercial de champú.

Derek levantó una ceja. ―¿Tratas de sacar lo sobrenatural a tu clase de inglés?

  
Stiles le dio un codazo al brazo a Derek y sonrió. boo Nah, es obviamente falso. Ahora si Scott estuviera en su versión beta...


	70. Cotton, Bee, Hay

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale

Advertencias: ninguna

Stiles y Derek van al Baile de la Cosecha.

 

Stiles se aferró a la mano de Derek mientras los dos caminaban hacia el Baile de la Cosecha en el gimnasio de la escuela. Lydia y su comité habían estado ocupados como abejas trabajadoras. Había fardos de heno desperdigados alrededor de la habitación cubiertos con manteles de algodón rojo, naranja y dorado, junto con algunos espantapájaros. Cornucopias llenas de verduras de otoño se sentaron en algunas de los fardos de heno. Y había una gran luna en 3D que brillaba con un color naranja que colgaba del techo. Un DJ estaba en un rincón de la sala, mientras que en otro había un fotógrafo.

  
Stiles apretó la mano de Derek. —Entonces, ¿quieres bailar?


	71. Inappropriate, Countryside, Cattle

 

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: Ninguna

Derek no se supone que juegue con niños normales.

 

Derek y Stiles se rieron suavemente mientras se escondían en el heno que se transportaba al pueblo. Asomaron la cabeza y vieron pasar el campo, el ganado y los caballos pastando en la hierba.

No era apropiado que el joven príncipe jugara con un niño normal, incluso si iba a ser el aprendiz del creador de pociones del castillo. Pero Stiles era divertido y trajo más alegría a la vida de Derek que cualquier noble.

  
Cuando Derek fuera el rey, decidió, que eliminaría esa regla, porque nada le impediría tener a Stiles en su vida.


	72. Tactic, Revenge, Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por finnn al dia con el original!!!

 

Puntuación: G

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski y Alan Deaton

Advertencias: Ninguna

Derek es golpeado por una maldición, y Stiles no va a quedarse quieto.

 

—¡Quiero vengarme de esa bruja!, —Gritó Stiles. Había una dureza en sus ojos que solo salía cuando alguien a quien le importaba se lastimaba.

Y Derek estaba acostado en la cama detrás de él, horriblemente debilitado por la maldición de una bruja. Le dolía el corazón al ver al poderoso alfa que ni siquiera podía levantarse.

—Ten cuidado con esa táctica, —dijo Deaton con su voz molesta y calmada. —Matar a una bruja no significa necesariamente que la maldición muera con ellas. Derek todavía podría morir.

—Soy una chispa, —insistió Stiles, —¡Debo poder hacer algo!

—Quizás si crees lo suficiente...


	73. Bow, Good, Honest

Rating: G

Personajes: Claudia Stilinski y Stiles Stilinski.

Advertencias: Ninguna

Stiles hace un voto para el futuro.

 

—¿Lo pasaste bien en casa de los Hales?, —Le preguntó Claudia a su hijo mientras caminaban hacia su Jeep.

Stiles emitió una sonrisa adorablemente boquiabierta. —¡Lo pasé muy bien con Derek!, —Gritó.

Claudia se echó a reír. —¿Qué hicieron hoy?

—Jugamos a Legos, y vimos La Sirenita, y la mamá de Derek nos hizo galletas, —le dijo Stiles. —Amo a Derek, ¡y lo convertiré en un hombre honesto algún día!

Claudia tuvo una repentina visión de que su hijo crecido y usaba un esmoquin y una corbata de lazo que se casaba con Derek Hale. —Estoy segura de que lo harás, cariño.


	74. Owl, Tell, Bury (Choices)

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale

Advertencias: Ninguna

Derek se pierde en su pensamiento en la reserva.

 

La reserva estaba en silencio por la noche, excepto por los búhos, perfecto para que Derek pensara. Stiles era todo lo que podría haber deseado en un compañero, pero había pensado en no confesárselo al hombre más joven durante años. Derek no había pensado que merecía algo tan bueno en su vida, especialmente después de Kate.

Podría seguir enterrando sus sentimientos por Stiles para siempre, o podría decirle cómo se sentía. A juzgar por el olor de Stiles cuando estaba cerca de Derek, podía sentir lo mismo.

Con la decisión tomada, Derek dejó la reserva y se dirigió a la casa de Stiles.


	75. Snarl, Fast, Overwhelm (Choices)

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski y otro paquete al azar.

Advertencias: Ninguna

Derek no está ansioso por pelear contra otra manada.

 

La otra manada consistía en diez betas y su alfa. Eran casi iguales a la manada de Hale en números, pero todos eran hombres lobo. Derek realmente no estaba ansioso por luchar contra ellos.

De repente, la otra manada se derrumbó en el suelo, gruñendo de rabia ya que fueron abrumados por una fuerza invisible.

Stiles dio un paso adelante. —Considera esto una advertencia, —dijo siniestramente. "—Te sugiero que huyas, rápido. Puedo hacerlo mucho peor, por no hablar de lo que puede hacer el resto de mi manada. —Miró a Derek y le guiñó un ojo.

La otra manada eligió sabiamente y corrió


	76. Term, Crash, Hurt (Choices)

Rating: G

Personajes: Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski.

Advertencias: Ninguna

Derek no sabe de qué escribir su trabajo final.

 

Derek estaba horriblemente distraído. El entrenador Finstock le había dado a su clase de economía un extenso trabajo para escribir y solo unas pocas semanas para terminarlo. Sin pensar, caminaba por los pasillos tratando de pensar en un tema cuando sintió que un cuerpo se estrellaba contra él.

Encontró a un chico con lunares con largas extremidades tendidas en el suelo delante de él, y la mandíbula de Derek se cayó. El chico era hermoso, y al instante quería conocerlo mejor. Derek se preguntó si debería invitarlo a salir allí mismo.

 

Pero todo lo que logró sacar fue: —¿Estás herido?


End file.
